Secret Letters
by uchihamyo
Summary: Harry was receiving love letters from a certain someone ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was reciving so strange love letters, from un unknown person.

They were pretty romantic and seemed that the person who wrote them liked him very much.

"You serioully have no idea who might have send them to you?" Hermione asked curiously

"I have told you a thousand times that I don't ant idea of who coud have send this to me, it coud be anyone" Harry said sulking

"Let me see them" Hermione said " I don't think that someone from Griffindoor woud send a letter like this"

"What do you meen by this?" Ron asked

"I´ts that she seems to have really put her hear in the words, some one from our house woud just be direct"

"So you think she might be from Ravenclaw" Harry said

"I am not sure" she said " I coud always be wrong"

She got up and started to leave

"We need more letters to really know who she really is, right now I am going to class" Harry thought

"Hey! Wait for me Harry!" Ron said

 **Authors note**

 **Hey!**

 **so this is my first long fic, and yes I know the chapter isn't big and they will be small but I wish to make alot of chapters ;P**

 **Thanks for Reading and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was walking down and corridor and bumped in to someone and the stuff that we were carring fell all over the floor inclusive the letters I have ben receiving

"huh sor… Malfoy" I said

"Watch where you are going scar head" Malfoy argued

I huffed, well it was actually my fault I was daydreaming and I haven't seen Malfoy and the boy it self wasn't that big, compared to him.

"Ah so even the Great All mighty Potter recives love letters like this?" Malfoy was smirking but then sudently looked kind of scared somehow, maybe I have just seen it wrong

"That's mine! Give it back!" I said trying to grab the letters

I was kind of a brusky fall but I don't think that eather of us was hurt we were already on the floor any way, not that I care about him really

Is he blushing? Malfoy was with his eyes closed and was blushing a little but when he opened his eyes and looked at me, he was almost like a tomato, and then i realized our position, I was on top of him, papers all over the floor, It almost looked like we were doing something else…

After I realized It I quickly removed myself from on top of him, both of us still blushing and he grabbed his stuff and left without saying anything.

I started grabbing my stuff and found a notebook that wasn't mine, it was Malfoy's. It was definelty his It has a big "it belongs to Draco Malfoy" in the front of it.

I opened It and started reading it, the note book was pretty oganized and his caligraphy was nice almost like a girl's…Wait! I grabed one of the letters, and both of the letters caligraphy was similar, Does it mean that it was Malfoy that was sending me the letters? I am really confused, does it mean that he likes me? No, that's not possible, there might be another reason the best is to ask Hermione, yes, thats the best

So I left to the common room as fast as possible, to find her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco POV

Last week I was in my common room, really bored, and had the most crazy idea, writing a love letter to Potter.

You might think it was weird, but I had already admited to myself my undying love for Potter (or like Pansy sais)

Of course I wouldn't put my name on it who do you take me for, if I wanted to die so hard I would have did it myself.

It's just for fun, but it's also nice knowing that the person you like reed your letters even knowing they won't know who you are.

Oh well it's better than nothing I guess.

The writing process was going well, I managed to write a fine love letter with no hints of my person.

"Draco, what in merlin are you doing" Pansy said sounding curious

"You see I am writing a love letter to Potter, of course" I said with my usual grin

"Oh really, I'm also on my way to write all of my feelings for Longbottom too" she said sarcasticaly

"I'm serious, look" I handed her the letter

"Oh but this is no good" she said "You sound like one of those petty girls who want to get noticed by their idols, are you that desperate?" she asked

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"You should do it this way" she said as she sat by my side and started pointing the wrong stuff on the letter

 **Continue...**


End file.
